tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Heina Yami
Does she scare anyone yet? xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'I'm a vampire kitty!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Mess with me or my master, and you get bitten!']] 19:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) She scares me a little.[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'than any evil']] 00:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Nope. C: - [[User:VulpixPWNZ|'RANDOM SIGNATURE IS RANDOM.' ]][[User talk:VulpixPWNZ|'I liek turtlez.']] 01:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Dang... going to have to try harder!! ^_^ the whole point of this character is to make her frightening! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 01:05, January 25, 2011 (UTC) She doesn't seem really scary to me since you seem to be overdoing it just a bit. If all she is is an insane torture addicted little girl then she'll seem more like comic relief than scary to some people. Tone down one of the many "sadistic" parts of her and replace it with some genuine evil. Or maybe it's just me being desensitized to the scary factor after Higurashi... "Have you ever apologized to anyone before? That's because until you're forgiven... he'll follow you everywhere." 'Lucky7312 02:06, January 25, 2011 (UTC)' That accually seems like a good idea! Haven't really thought of that before ^_^' [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 13:20, January 25, 2011 (UTC) She looks like a female form of Shadow Xin... AND THAT'S AWWWSOME!!! [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'Don't grab my tail!!!' ]][[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'*Kicks enemy*' ]]Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 00:31, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I know she does, but Shadows red streaks come in at random while hers don't. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' I am of service ~nya!~']] 01:18, May 13, 2011 (UTC) When I saw her main quote, I realized it was kind of dark, but I couldn't help but picture her screaming that and fall over laughing. [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog| '''Don't grab my tail!!!' ]] [[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog| *Kicks enemy* ]] Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 02:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) "Out of my way, retard" XD Made me laugh [[User:Sakura Misato|'Snowstorm, Snowstorm,']] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato|''' My heart has already been blown over']] 18:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) XD It's like Heinas becoming one of the fan favorites! XD 18:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, T'was me! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 18:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Heina's gonna be another role model for Ciel's Litemon self..... IF only I could think of a name!! >.< [[User:Sakura Misato|'''Snowstorm, Snowstorm,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato|''' My heart has already been blown over']] 18:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Look up some Japanese shtuff :3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 18:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) She's cool. She reminds me of Sasha Fierce. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 02:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) >.< --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'''If you're a Mew Mew and you know it,]] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Get out there and save the Earth! ~Nyan!']] 11:20, September 28, 2011 (UTC) When I see Heina's DevArt design, I get a little queasy. --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'If you're a Mew Mew and you know it,']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Get out there and save the Earth! ~Nyan!']] 20:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Giving it a little changed. It's drawn like that because normally the Mews regular outfit is suited to match their Mew Mew Costume. Just look at Ichigo and give it a shot. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 23:36, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I see where you're coming from... The shirt you're putting on Heina is one of the HARDEST tops to get to look right. It's really easy to make it show too much, believe me! I've been trying to sketch her all week with no luck! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''I likee da bunny!]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:21, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Draw a V, the two curved line at the top. That's the shape (plus the line at the bottom.) and it's easy once you get it right, unless your coming from the vest, that's getting scrapped. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 01:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I can never get the bust right XD It looks obscene when I try O.o [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''I likee da bunny!]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 02:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I draw a downward curved line, and a circle like shape xD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 02:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to try it! XD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''I likee da bunny!]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 03:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Have fun :3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] ''' Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.''' 12:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC)